In the past, various devices have been proposed and commercialized as a surface light source device such as a backlight source applied to, for example, a liquid crystal display.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a surface light source device in which plural light guiding plates are arranged. In this surface light source device, plural light sources are arranged on sides of each of the light guiding plates.